Kusakas journey
by muchacha.wmv
Summary: SMOOCHING


So the Inazuma Japan team was in space because aliens wanted to soccer with them. They were all on a ship together and Kusaka was sitting in his room alone because he was sad because his bandana had a hole in it. He was crying a bunch and didn't know how to sew.

Morimura was petting a cat that she snuck on the space train (she snuck like 10 cats on the space train Shindou helped) but it ran out of her room and she went and chased after it and she heard Kusaka upset about his bandana! And she was like oh no, his bandana is broken that's no good; I will help him so she secretly fixed it up while he was moping about it.

She fixed it and ran out of the room because she is real shy. Kusaka was about to pick up his bandana and hold it to him and cry more when he saw that it was completely fixed! He figured it must have been an alien thing. But then he realized that sounded dumb so went around the ship asking people if they fixed it.

so he went to Ibuki's room first but Ibuki was a huge jerk and he was like "ummm if I did that thing it obviously would have been sew better than a fucking designer could look at that messy seam work it wasn't me lol. I'm the best and kind of a huge prick" so Kusaka was like" lol fuck you man" and went to the next room.

He went to Tsurugi's room to ask him but saw some aliens knocking him out and carrying him away, he'd come back later, so he went to Shindous room instead. He asked Shindou and Shindou instantly burst into tears "Kusaka that is a really sad story! I'm didn't fix it! I failed you!" and walked over to the grand piano he brought with him and played a dramatically sad song. Kusaka was moved to tears but had to keep asking so moved on.

He went to Tenma's room next but Tenma and Shinsuke were laughing really hard about Shinsuke's stories about Kariya fucking up and also reading comic books and also eating snack and being adorably best friends like Ash and Pikachu basically. So he decided to skip them and come back later and he went to Sakura's room instead. But when the door opened he got hit in the face with a gymnastics ball and she was like "whoops sorry my bad"

At that instant Kusaka knew that Sakura hadn't fixed it because they were best bros and she would have stayed to hang out with him. So he went to Manabe's room. He opened the door and saw Manabe and Minaho having detective math make outs. They obviously didn't fix it either. Kusaka was running out of people to ask maybe coach had fixed it so he went to ask.

When he went into the dark shadowy office that the coach sat he heard a lot of evil laughter so he was like you know what this one just isn't even worth it the coach literally doesn't care so he went to the cafeteria and sat down and thought hm? Who would care enough to fix my thing?

He thought maybe one of the managers so he went off to ask Aoi. She wasn't in her room or in the sitting area or kitchen. He saw her standing outside Tenma's room, how hadn't he noticed her before? She was looking in Tenma's room with a video camera videotaping them playing gofish. He decided she hadn't helped him either.

He tried looking for the other manager even though he was pretty sure she wouldn't have done it either since she cares about as much as the coach, by which I mean even less, but he couldn't find her anywhere, the reason for that is because she was hiding in the ceiling because she didn't want to be bothered.

Then Kusaka had a sudden thought and he turned bright red. He knew Tetsukado couldn't sew and he was also playing gofish with Tenma and Shinsuke. And Matatagi didn't give a shit about him so it had to be Morimura the hottest piece of ass walking. Where was she anyway?

Morimura was petting her cats and Kusaka did not know that she had many secret cats in her room

that's not right she was making food in the kitchen not petting cats but Kusaka still does not know a out the cats NOBODY KNOWs about the cats except for Shindou who really likes cats. So Morimura was making food with the food lady and Kusaka was like I'm going to go see if Morimura, that really really cute girl oh man she's really aaaaa a aaa, I'm going to go see if she did this thing, very nice thing for me, ooooooh man so he went to her room but there was only cats.

He didn't see her but he got really flustered casue he was in her room! He was like o man i wanna kiss her face she is really cute i wanna date her real bad. He thought maybe he should wait in her room for her. But then he thought that was weird and creepy and was about to leave when like 5 cats jumped on him at once tackling him to the ground making him unable to move.

Even though Kusaka us really strong he cannot hurt cute cats so he was stuck underneath these cats wh did not want to move. And then more cats came to sit on him and he was like FUCk where did all the cute cats come from what the heck, and he was stuck like that until Morimura came back and he was like SHITSHITSHITSHITSHTI and she was like Woah!

She walked in and saw all he cats piled on something and she went over and pulled them off and saw her crush Kusaka and was all blushy. "Kusaka what you doing in my room you silly face" "I was looking for to ask if you fixed my bandana" he answered her. She suddenly looked away and didn't answer him.

And then a cat was playin with his bandana and ripped it again! and he was REALLY pretty upset he looked like he might cry so Morimura was lik aa shit so she took out some sewigns stuff and she was like shhhhh don't cry i got this, and the cat was like lol

So she went into her nightstand and got out her sewing stuff and fixed it again and handed it back to him. he got up and got all cute and blushy cause he is a big teddy bear. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and said thanks and ran away really fast cause he was lik eomomogmogmog why did i do that.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA that's what morimura was thinkin she fell down and the cats were up against her like ey what u doin on the floor there give us pets now but she was like wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwOooooooooooooooooooooooo she couldn't really do things right now

Kusaka was hiding under his covers casue he couldn't believe what he had just done. So he decided to ask Shindou about dating since he was dating someone back on earth.

heck Yea he was and when Kusaka got to Shindous room Shindou was bein really really gay over text messages with his gay boyfriend. And Kusaka was like Shindou i need help. i wanna date someone and Shidnou was like fuck man i can't help u im to gay and the only person i care about is Kirino i am in love with him? My boyfriend, Kirino Ranmaru.

omfg Kusaka thought. Shindou really plays the up the drama doesn't he. So he thanked Shindou and went to go talk to Zanarkurou he seemed like a ladies man... maybe... probably not...

so when he got to Zanakurous room he knocked on the door and he was like hey bro are u in here and he opened the door and Zanakurou closed out of the webpage he was on real fast but he had another tab open of the same thing so he was like SHIT and Kusaka was like dude what are u lookin up pictures of hurricanes for lol u tryna make a hissatsu or something and Zanakurou was all sweaty and he was like YEa,h hah,hahah yea, nervously sweating thats it. thats exactly what i was doing u caught me.

Zanarkurou quickly zipped up his pants zipper and put some bottle in his dresser. Kusaka smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "i was wondering what you knew about kissing girls and dating them..." Zanarkurou gave him a weird look. "Oh that's right you weren't there when i yelled out to the whole entire world that i liked Morimura." Zanarkurou smiled in understanding. "i know a thing or two about kissing pretty ladies" he told Kusaka.

Zanakurous advice was USELess because it involved too many natural disasters however so Kusaka was like well, Thanks for ur help man i think and Zanakurou was like yeah bro. anytime so Kusaka was like shit who else on this team likes girls.

He thought about asking coach but instantly regretted that thought. Cause he pictured coach making out with girls and now he felt sick. Could coach even kiss with the nose in the way... did coach have sunglasses on because he had laser eyes... mm lasers. He was getting off track he decided he was just going to talk to Morimura about how he felt.

so he went back to Morimuras room but then he stopped but then he went back to Morimuras room but then he stopped again he was having a real hard time cause he remembered how he SMOOCHED HER FACE and he was like shittttttttttt,,, oh man i dont know if i can actually talk to her what if shes afraid of me again, shit i hope i didn't make her mad! what if she is mad at me what if she HATes me shit! oh man, shes so cute but what if she hates me fuck i gotta talk to her but i KIssed her ohhhhh man, he was havin a real hard time.

So he sucked it up and went in and saw Morimura sitting on her bed stunned still from the kiss. he walked up to her and kneeled down to be closer to her height and said "Morimura i really like you a bunch even more from when i last told you will you please go out with me now"

But then a cat kissed Kusaka and Kusaka fell in love with cat


End file.
